kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rippla
Princess Rippla is the crown princess of Planet Ripple Star and the Ripple Star Kingdom and she is a close childhood friend of Dedede, Waddle Dee Jr., Cloud and Raven. She was first mentioned in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness in Chapter 12 where she was mentioned by Cloud, though not by name. She was mentioned by name for the first time in Chapter 13 by Raymond, her father. She'll make her physical debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres where she will be a major character. Eventually in a future point in the series, she will also be Dedede's love interest. She is the daughter and only child of Raymond and Layla, the King and Queen of Ripple Star. She was inspired and based off of the Fairy Queen from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Appearance Rippla has peach skin, violet eyes and silky, black hair put into two long braids in the back of her head that are held together by two red bows and she has freckles on her cheeks. She wears a long-sleeve white kimono with a faded pink collar, a blue tie, a long crimson skirt with a pink zigzag with gold rims near the base of her skirt, she wears thin blue-rimmed glasses and red shoes. She also has a small blue bow on the back of her kimono. Her bangs have pointy tips and she greatly resembles her mother in appearance. Being the princess of Ripple Star, she wears a gold crown on top of her head that has rubies, sapphires and a rose quartz gem that is in a heart shape. Though very unlikely to be seen in the series, Rippla wears a pink bra and panties with red laces and a heart pattern under her dress. She is also noticeably well endowed, though her dress seems to hide much of it. As a baby at a year old, Rippla wore a crown on top of her head that had two rubies on the side and a pink rose quartz gem. She wore a short shirt with pink rims at the tips of the sleeves, similar to the one she wears in the present that. She had a blue pacifier in her mouth and she didn't wear glasses yet. At 5 years old, Rippla looked different than she does now. Her hair was shorter and was still in pigtails, but her pigtails were shorter and not braided, she wore the same dress as her first beta design, she wore a tiara with a heart shaped gem and she wears thin black rimmed glasses. At 11 years old, Rippla looks a bit like she does now but she isn't wearing her hair in pigtails and she wore a dress similar to the one she wore when she was 5 years old. She also wears blue-rimmed glasses at the time and she wore a crown similar to the one she wears now. Rippla has two beta designs: the first one is a kimono styled dress that is much different than her present one and her game counterpart's and she wore a tiara. Her second design is very similar to her present design but with a larger crown, similar to her game counterpart's crown. She originally wore thick blue rimmed glasses and her bangs were round in appearance. Gallery Main Gallery File:Beta_rippla.png|Rippla's first beta design. The dress however is the one she wore as a kid. File:Beta_rippla_2.png|Rippla's second beta design. File:Rippla.png|Rippla with thick rim glasses. File:Rippla_in_undies.png|Rippla in her undies with rounded bangs. File:Bikini_Queen_Rippla.png|Bikini Princess Rippla. File:Bikini_Rippla_2.png|Rippla wearing a bikini. lil rippla.png|Rippla as she appeared as a kid at 5 years old. File:Baby_Rippla.png|Rippla as a baby at a year old. rippla at 11.png|Rippla as an 11 year old girl. File:Possessed_Rippla.png|Artwork of Rippla possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer with a picture of her being chased by the beast in her subconscious. Other Artwork File:Lacy_rippla.png|Rippla as a humanoid fairy wearing lingerie. File:Khtns_rippla.png|Rippla wearing a keyhole turtleneck sweater. File:Human_Rippla.png|Rippla as she would appear as a human. File:Human_Rippla_undies.png|Rippla as a human in her undies. rippla_in_kisakae_by_captor_variety_girl-d8qyeyc.png slow dance dedede and rippla.png Personality Rippla is a shy, timid girl who often tends to get nervous around people that she doesn't know too well but she is kindhearted and very friendly despite her shyness. She is also very polite and she is one of the few characters in the series that doesn't curse as much. Rippla also dislikes fighting, but she knows that sometimes that fighting must happen especially on Planet Popstar as it is much different there than on her world. Rippla is also a huge bookworm and she loves to read a lot and she also pretty smart as well. Another one of her traits is that she is very clumsy, she tends to trip a lot, often loosing her glasses, crown or both. Rippla is a very caring person, she tends to worry about people she is close to and often wonders if they are alright. Abilities As a Fairy, Rippla can use magic and Pure Crystals. As the crown princess of Planet Ripple Star, she does have a level of authority of the Ripple Star Army but not to the same degree as her father and mother. History Past Rippla was born 21 years prior to the beginning of the series on April 2nd. A year later and an hour after her birthday, Planet Ripple Star was attacked by Dark Matter. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Rippla made her first appearance in the series in a flashback in Chapter 12 when Drawcia asked how her friends first met each other and she is shown as a kid in Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven's flashback to when they first met. Rippla is mentioned once again in Chapter 13 by Raymond when he mentioned that Rippla was nearly possessed as a baby but her mother defended her with a Pure Crystal. Raymond also mentioned that the events of what was became known as the Dark Matter Cataclysm happened on Rippla's first birthday. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres Rippla will make her physical appearance in this installment of the series and she will have a major role in the story. One of her roles is that Magolor will summon a mysterious creature that he will reveal that he had bio engineered 5 years prior to the series and that it was created with Dark Matter DNA. Magolor would command it to possess Rippla and make her fight against her will, much to the horror of the Dream Warriors and the Fairies that may be present at the time. Relationships Family Raymond Rippla has a very positive relationship with her father, Raymond. Raymond is a bit protective of her as well, often showing concern when she is in danger. Raymond also showed visible anger at 0 when he saw him on Planet Popstar as Raymond remembered that 0 threatened to possess Rippla when 0 and his fellow Dark Matter invaded Planet Ripple Star 20 years ago. Raymond also has Andrew keep tabs on the Dream Warriors for her, especially Dedede as Raymond is aware that Rippla cares for him very much as he was her very first friend. Layla Rippla also has a positive relationship with her mother, Layla. Much like Raymond, Layla cares deeply for Rippla and hates to see her get harmed as Layla defended Rippla from 0 when Rippla was a baby. Subjects As the crown princess of Planet Ripple Star, Rippla is greatly respected and liked by her subjects as they would fight to protect her and her parents. Friends Dream Warriors Dedede Dedede is a close friend of Rippla's, as well as her very first friend and as a result of him being her very first friend, Rippla deeply cares about him and his well being. Enemies Dark Matter 0 Though Rippla never met 0 in person, Rippla has a deep-rooted fear of 0 due to that he threatened to possess her as a baby. She also holds a great fear of Dark Matter. Trivia *Rippla is the first Princess to be seen in the series. *Rippla's name is a pun of the word ripple, which is ironically in the name of her homeworld. *Rippla shares her birthday with Frostine, both of them were born on April 2nd only being a year apart. **Rippla was born around 6:00 AM while Frostine was born a year later an hour earlier, at 5:00 AM. **Ironically, the Dark Matter Cataclysm happened on Rippla's first birthday as mentioned in Chapter 13. *Despite her debut being in a flashback, Rippla is the very first Fairy and the first female one to be seen in the series. *Rippla is the only character in the series who will become an antagonist against her will due to being possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer. This will also make her the only antagonist that has not done any bad deeds to other people prior to her time as a antagonist. **Rippla being possessed by the Dark Sphere Doomer, a creature that was created with the DNA of Dark Matter, is a reference to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where the Fairy Queen was possessed by a mass of Dark Matter. ***Rippla also being nearly possessed by 0 as a baby is a another reference to the Fairy Queen's possession of said Dark Matter mass, which ironically had 02 in it. Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flashback Debut Characters